Bruce Adler
Bruce Adler was an American actor. Biography Born in New York City, Adler made his stage debut alongside his parents at such venues as the London Palladium before making a name for himself as an adult, making his Broadway debut in 1979. In 1991, he won the Drama Desk Award for Those Were the Days. Adler also appeared in a number of one man shows, in which he sang, danced and told jokes mimicking the entertainers of the Forties and Fifties. He passed away in 2008. Singing Adler made his musical debut alongside his father Julius in Kosher Widow aged fourteen, and made an appearance in the musical play Go Fight City Hall before appearing such shows as Oklahoma! (as Ali Hakim), Fiddler on the Roof (as Motel) and Sunday in the Park With George (as Franz). Adler also originated several roles, including Danny in Good Luck and Bela Zangler in Crazy For You, voiced The Peddler in the Aladdin series, as well as releasing a comedy/music album An Evening at the Yiddish Theatre. Film Aladdin (1992) *Arabian Nights (solo) Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Arabian Nights (reprise)(solo) Stage Kosher Widow (1959)(originated the role) Go Fight City Hall (1961) Good Luck (1964)(originated the role) Fiddler on the Roof (1974) *Miracle of Miracles (solo) *Anatevka Oklahoma! (1979) *It's a Scandal! It's a Outrage! (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo Oh Brother! (1981)(originated the role) *The Chase *Oh, Brother! Sunday in the Park With George (1984) Franz *The Day Off *Sunday *It's Hot Up Here *Sunday (reprise) The Golden Land (1985) The Rise of David Levinsky (1987) Those Were the Days (1990) Crazy For You (1992)(originated the role) *What Causes That? (duet) *Finale Du Barry Was a Lady (1996) *DuBarry Was a Lady Anything Goes (1999) *Friendship (duet) *Be Like the Bluebird (solo) Borscht Belt Buffet on Broadway (2000) The Wizard of Oz (2001) *If I Only Had the Nerve (contains solo lines) *We're Off to See the Wizard (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *We're Off to See the Wizard (Act I Finale)(contains solo lines) *The Merry Old Land of Oz (contains solo lines) *If I Were King of the Forest (solo) *Courage (contains solo lines) *The Jitterbug (contains solo lines) *Over the Rainbow (Reprise) The New Red, Hot and Blue! (2001) *It Ain't Ettiquite (contains solo lines) *The Ozarks Are Callin' Me Home (contains solo lines) Breakfast at Tiffany's (2004) Beauty and the Beast (2005) *Be Our Guest *Something There (contains solo lines) *Human Again (contains solo lines) *Beauty and the Beast (reprise) Enter Laughing (2007)(originated the role) Albums An Evening at the Yiddish Theatre (1991) *Kishenever Shtikele (solo) *Slutsk (solo) *Hudl Mitn Shtrudl (solo) *Motl Der Opereytor (solo) *Ich Bin A Border Bay Mayn Vayb (solo) *Papirosn (solo) *Yiddish Medley (solo) *Hootsatsa (solo) *Yosl Ber (solo) *Oyfn Pripetchik (solo) *The Palace Of The Czar (solo) *Ikh Benk Aheym (solo) *S’iz Kalye Gevorn / – It Shouldn’t Happen To A Dog (solo) *Du Shaynst Vi Di Zun/Mayn Tayere, Kh’hob Dikh (solo) *Lib (solo) *Rumania, Rumania (solo) Gallery adlerbrucie.jpg|'Brucie' in Kosher Widow. adlerali.jpg|'Ali Hakim' in Oklahoma! adleryiddish.jpg|'An Evening at the Yiddish Theatre.' adlerpeddler.jpg|'The Peddler' in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. adlermoonface.jpg|'Moonface Martin' in Anything Goes. adlerpinkie.jpg|'Policy Pinkie' in The New Red, Hot and Blue! Adler, Bruce Adler, Bruce Adler, Bruce